All Good Things
by aria009hera
Summary: Here is my take on what would happen after the confession between Kria and Reyaansh. Consists of short One-Shots not necessarily related to each other. Please give it a read. Pure out and out fluff!
1. The After Effect

**[A/N: So, here it is. Congratulations Nia, you made me write! Now, for everyone else, Nia told me I have been writing either drastically tragic and goth stuff, or drastically mature stuff... She needed someone to write light-hearted after confession KR stuff, and asked me where that had gone in me. So, this is my attempt at a series of one-shots, either unrelated or loosely related describing post confession days of KR. Please keep in mind the fact that these won't be long.]**

* * *

Chapter 1: The After-effect

* * *

She pinched herself. Yeah, it definitely did hurt.

But for good measures, she pinched herself again.

Why was she doing that? Well, she had kinda sorta said yes to The Dazzling Prince. So, it was pretty obvious that she was having a hard time believing that the Prince was going to be her kinda sorta more than friend now.

Did that make her nervous? Yep, it did.

Did that scare her wits out and out? Yep, it did.

Did that make her want to squeal her guts out? Yep, it sure did.

She stood before the mirror, making hugely annoying mushy faces right now, and thinking about what had transpired in the fire exit that evening.

Had he really asked her whether they could be more than friends? She hadn't misunderstood him, right?

She took in a deep breath, and rubbed both her palms on her forearms, in an attempt to sooth the goose pimples arising. No, she reaffirmed herself, she hadn't misunderstood him.

She felt like humming to herself, so happy she was in that moment. She trotted towards her wardrobe, to pick out her night suit.

* * *

He pinched himself. Yeah, it did pain.

But for good measure, he pinched again.

She had said yes! Ohh god she had said yes! He did a little dance for himself. He had finally gotten her to admit that they were not just friends!

But had she meant something else when she said that? He gulped. No. He should be reveling in the fact that she was finally his now.

But that wasn't something she had said.

His heart squeezed with insecurity. What if by some twisted logic, she hadn't meant that she loved him.

He somehow needed a confirmation now.

But how the hell was he going to get a sign at this late in the night. It wasn't as if he could go there right now. She would think he was some sort of creepy possessive stalker or something.

Then?

He was going crazy it seemed, until he heard his phone ring. He leapt for it, and suddenly, couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"Hello." He voiced.

"Hi, Rey... Maine aapko disturb toh nahi kia?" Her unsure voice was at the other end.

His heart almost burst out of his chest. No, he was wrong. She meant it as much as he did.

"Nahi... Mai toh khud tumhe call karne wala tha... Bolo Kria.." He replied in a much warmer tone.

"Kuch nahi.. Maine bas Good Night wish karne ke liye phone kia tha." She said, "Good Night Rey.."

His smile seemed to permeate into his phone, "Good Night Kria."

"Sweet Dreams Rey.."

"Sirf Tumhare, Kria." And he cut the call, feeling content.


	2. Monetary Value

Chapter 2: Monetary Value

* * *

"Rey! Are you really sure about this?" Vicky asked, still unsure after such a long time.

"Ab yeh poochne ke liye bahot der nahi ho gayi?"Rey laughed at this sort of a reaction from his best friend.

"Haan, lag toh raha hai ki der ho gayi." Vicky replied, absent-mindedly gobbling down his shepherd's pie.

"You should concentrate on your own breathing, Vicks. You'll choke soon." Rey laughed.

"Tu naa, meri chinta mat kar. Apni kar. Sharon ko jab pata chalega toh she'll choke you aaram se."

"I am not afraid of Sharon, Vicky. And waise bhi, she didn't eat you alive when I announced Neha and You." Rey managed to retort coolly.

"That is because I am Vicky and you are Reyaansh." Vicky quipped back.

"And that is an amazingly logical explanation, Vicks!" Reyaansh burst into laughter.

After a few laughs, Vicky got eerily silent, and managed to blurt out what he wanted to in the first place.

"But seriously Reyaansh, what if she is not as innocent as Neha? What if she is just dating you because of the tag that comes with you?" Vicky was as serious as he could be.

"First of all, No she isn't. She isn't even letting me announce it publically. And second, I am pretty sure she doesn't even know my father's name!" Reyaansh uttered with all the confidence in the world.

"MmmmHmmm." Vicky had an evil gleam in his eyes, "Wanna see who wins? Call her! Like right now."

Reyaansh hated this all, but then, he almost had his pride on line. He knew she wasn't that kind of girl, but something inside him was irking him to do this. So, he called her up, and put it on speaker.

"Hello..." the butter-sweet voice chimed in from the other side, and he couldn't help but swoon.

"Kria... Kya kar rahi thi?" He asked, noticing that she was sounding exhausted.

"Nothing much. I was working out. Aapko kuch kaam tha kya, Rey?" She replied.

He pouted. It was not as if he could lie to her.

"Kuch bhi pooche bina please mere ek sawaal ka jawaab de do. I promise I'll apologize later." He blurted out.

She giggled a little, already knowing what he wanted to ask. She had already talked to Neha regarding this, and Neha had been quite thorough in her examination. She for once couldn't believe her best friend had interrogated her on the sincerity of her feelings. Afterwards, she had thrashed Neha for hours for siding on with the dazzling side.

"Haan boliye Rey.." She led him on.

"Tumhe by any chance mere papa ka naam toh nahi pata hoga naa? Yaa fir woh kya karte hai?" He asked, now strangely unsure of himself.

"Arre, aisa aap kaise bol rahe hai! I of course know who Rannvijay Singhania is! Who doesn't..? I know he is the biggest steel merchant of India. I know he has present monetary value of 16 billion dollars. Why Rey? Aapne aisa socha bhi kaise ki mujhe nahi pata hoga?" She replied.

Reyaansh, on the other hand, had his mouth hung open, and Vicky, was rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

With insurmountable irritation inside him for losing the bet, he just burst out, "What! Kria! That almost makes me feel ki tumne mujhe iss goddamn Monetary Value ke liye pataaya!"

She laughed. What else could she do right now.

"That's a load of bullcrap obviously. Agar mujhe aisa hi karna hota toh mai Swayam ko nahi pataati? He's worth 23 billion!" Now she was giggling quite audibly, and Vicky on the other hand was crying tears of mirth, with a brooding Reyaansh pouting like a stale barramundi.

* * *

**[A/N: To say that I am delighted by your response would be such an understatement. I am ecstatic! Thanks so much all of you. I hope you like chapter 2 this much too! Read and review.]**


	3. Musical Tastes

Chapter 3: Musical tastes

**[A/N: Seriously, I never thought this would be labeled as my redemption. Wow. That feels good. I am glad all of you are enjoying so much. Now, this chapter requires a bit of imagination from your side. See, it's been almost three years, so I don't remember what had happened exactly at the time Reyaansh found Kria's IPod. All I remember is that he was impressed by the music on it. I don't remember him returning it to her, and that's what's going to be the basis of this chapter.]**

* * *

"I hate dancing." She remarked and sat down on the hardwood floor, thoroughly depressed.

"No, you don't. You just hate bad music." He replied, and all the others seemed to nod their heads in unison.

"Aap chup kariye Rey." She thrashed his assumption of her, no matter how true.

Swayam decided it was time to save his secret friend from becoming a grilled dish on the specials menu, and intervened.

"How about we stop for tonight, Kria? I think I need a break. Neha and Vicky don't really seem that energetic either." He said softly.

She fumed a little. Mood Indigo was just around the corner, and these people wanted to take time off. But then, these kinda secret rehearsals were taking their toll on her too.  
"Kria, Neha wants to leave. Please naa." Neha coaxed her thunderous group leader to give her a day off; she hadn't been out with Vicky for ages.

"Alright then. You guys can go. As such I don't feel like dancing anymore." She sighed, rejected.

All of them left one by one, leaving only Rey and her in the rehearsal hall. He just couldn't watch her be so dejected today, and for some reason, he decided to take a chance.

He plugged in the IPod he had found a year ago, and played the track he liked most on her playlist. As soon as she heard the music flowing out of the stereo speakers, her ears perked up, and a smile greeted her face. The next moment, a seed of doubt sprouted inside her head, and she asked him the first thing that came to her mind.

"I can't believe you'd listen to such a song." She exclaimed.

He looked upon her guiltily, and tried his best to save face.

"It's such a beautiful melody. Makes one want to dance no matter what." He replied.

"It's not your taste." She said, matter-of-factly.

"I thought it wasn't either. But then, it intrigued me. And is now, one of my favorites." He settled besides her.

"How long have you had it, Reyaansh?" She asked, finally letting go of the pretense.

"I'll tell you if you tell me the meaning of his song." He replied.

"I'd gladly explain the meaning even if you didn't ask." She said, smiling now.

"I found it a year back. And fell in love with your choice. At first I thought your hip-hop collection was cool. But then, as I started listening to all of it, I thought why such a song would be on your playlist. And then after I had listened to this a thousand times, I thought why I hadn't discovered this song on my own... It gives such intense longing and peace to my heart at the same time." He exclaimed in one breath.

"How long had you known it was my IPod?" She asked again.

"Since I saw you hunched on the floor looking for it everywhere." He answered, pleading guilty.

She smiled at him. Did that mean he had a flame for her since that time? That was almost degradingly sweet.

"The last lines are playing... Would you like their meaning?" She asked, now holding his hand in hers.

"Yes, please." He replied.

"Because of love's heaviness, painfully close,  
The heart no longer mine cried for freedom." She explained.

"Pale moon of January, sinking into infinity.  
The gentle dawn of a love that should not end.

Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise.  
The gentle dawn of a night that should not end." She completed the song, and closed her eyes.

"It sounds much better in the native language, doesn't it?" She asked him, as the song came to an end.

"What language is it?" He asked.

"It's Japanese. And the song is called Yasashii Yoake..." She answered him, a vague twinkle in her eyes.

He just couldn't control it anymore.

"Promise me that you'll dance with me on this one day." He asked.

"Promise." She answered.

* * *

**[A/N2: The song is called Yasashii Yoake. Do give it a listen. It's good.]**


	4. Requests And Questions

Chapter 4: Requests and Questions

**[A/N: How was your Saturday people? Mine was okayish.]**

* * *

He gulped loudly, and then wiped the sweat off of his brows. This wasn't supposed to be this hard. This was supposed to be second nature to him. But then, why was it so hard?

He breathed in long heavy gulps of cold air. Then paced a little. Then decided he needed to go for a jog.

Never mind that it was almost 9 in the night, he just randomly wanted to jog suddenly. He put on his sneakers, turned the volume up on his IPod, and paced in circles around his mansion. After he was completely worn out for pacing mindlessly for thirty minutes, he decided that he wanted to do pushups.

So, pushups were what he did. For a good thirty minutes or so.

It really really shouldn't be this hard. Was he becoming dumber by the dazzling tag or what?

He sighed. He couldn't believe who he was gonna call next. If his stupid brain worked like it always did, then he wouldn't have needed to make this call in the first place. Sighing, he made the call.

"Hello?" He sounded pathetic to even himself.

"Bol bhai? Kya hua?" The sound on the other end asked him.

"Tune Neha se kaise poocha tha?"

"Best of Luck bete! Jaa mai nahi bata raha!" Saying, he cut the call.

He cursed the stupid good for nothing friend for a good ten minutes. Bloody wretched filth couldn't tell him! "Itna sa bolne mei kya jaata kameene ka!"

Knowing there was no way in hell he would survive this night without asking her, he gathered all the bloody balls that he could, and called her.

"Kria... Please date par chalogi?"


	5. Shopping Scares

Chapter 5: Shopping Scares

**[A/N: Hey there peeps! I went out to watch LunchBox today and it turned out to be houseful. So, I ended up getting two sarees for myself and a pair of shoes. Can you believe me! Uggh. But then, the sarees are awesome! :P ]**

* * *

"Why we coming here? Neha not understanding." Neha uttered for the thousandth time. And each time she did, she could hear Kria scoff too.

"Hum isiliye aaye hai kyunki Rey ne kaha. Nahi toh hum kabhi nahi aate." Kria answered for the thousandth time, making her friend grow even restless.

"Par Kria...!" She squealed, full of uneasiness.

"Haan Neha... This is new to me too. So please, have patience." She tried to calm Neha, but her own nerves weren't working as good.

The chamber they were made to sit in, was private, they were told, on special request. The fact that the sofa was so plush that it made Kria want to sleep there forever scared her to new crazy heights. As they were waiting, three different people had approached them with Crackers, Champagne, and Exotic Fruits. Another so called Shopping Assistant had now been gone for almost fifteen minutes, and both Kria and Neha had no clue how they'd shop in such an expensive place.

Just as they were wondering, Neha saw Sharon passing by into another chamber, and almost jumped with delight.

She screamed her name as she was about to turn into her own chamber, which in turn leached the color out of Kria's face. What the hell was Neha doing, inviting the ice goddess? She would eat her for sure if she knew that it was for her first date with Reyaansh. Or maybe she would grill her over a stake first, and then eat her. But then, Sharon was so cold that it was probable that she would eat her raw.

She gulped down the big lump in her throat, but alas, it stayed there. She tried to keep sweating at minimum, it would look awful to be sweating on such a plush couch. Kria just wanted to dig up a hole and die.

And then, to her horror, she saw Sharon coming their way. She turned her head left to right, searching for a shovel to dig.

"Neha." Sharon just acknowledged Neha, without even an ounce of emotion in her voice. She seemed to have come alone, without her two sidekicks.

"Hi Sharon..." Neha stammered a little, but kept her cool. Neha was kinda sorta accepted amongst the dazzlers now, as she and Vicky had become official some time back.

"Vicks send you here?" Sharon asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was hard to understand whether Sharon was being condescending or not. But for the sake of not losing their minds, they just agreed that Sharon for once wasn't judging them for being poor.

"Y-Yeah... Par this is scary." Neha decided to be honest about it. There was no way Sharon would even remotely help if they held on to their prides.

Kria on the other hand, had started going into panic mode. But then, She would die rather than show it on her face.

Sharon entered their chamber, and looked Kria from head to toe. Something in her eyes twinkled, and a smile came upon her face.

_Hmmm... So this was why Rey ate my mind the other night. _It was obvious to anyone who was in St. Louis that Kria and Rey both had a thing for each other, but Sharon wouldn't acknowledge it until her best friend felt confident enough to confide in her. They wanted her to play a fool, hell, she would play a fool with all the dazzle in the world.

She saw how she was fidgeting every now and then... God she needed help. And, something inside her made her want to help that Kripa, if only for sharing the same gender. No girl should be scared of shopping... Much less shopping for her presumably first date.

"Kria not a worthy shopping companion, is she now?" Sharon asked Neha, not moving her eyes away from Kria.

"Ummm... Neha aur Kria both equally clueless." Neha said, trying to gain Sharon's attention back.

"Alright." She just remarked and took her seat, and pressed a remote control button she found from lord knows where.

Instantly, two people appeared into their chamber as if they were summoned. They both saw Sharon, and Kria could swear she saw one of them tremble slightly.

"Keith, I do not want to see your face again. Alright? Now send over Samaara will you? What is taking her so long?" She commanded, and both of them scampered away.

Within micro-seconds, a pretty girl with blue eyes was before them, and it seemed she only had eyes for Sharon.

"Yes, Madam Raiprakash?" She asked, very mechanically.

"Get me the fall collection in sizes for these two, will you? And nothing in dark burgundy, you know how much I detest that color." Sharon said as if she conversed with this girl every day.

Kria's mouth suddenly felt very dry, as she considered the fact that Sharon had somehow ordered to get a dress for her too. She looked over to her, and saw her gauging into her eyes already.

"You might as well use this time to get a dress too. Not that you'll look remotely good in anything." Sharon had a really icy edge, but that somehow made Kria smile.

She was going out of her way to be cold to her. Aww, that almost made Kria feel terribly comfortable and in place.

The blue-eyed girl appeared again, with almost too many dresses in tow. Kria gulped in fear, but was given silent courage by Sharon to try on some.

* * *

After a few hours, and a few glasses of Champagne, all three of them were giggling uncontrollably.

Kria was even trying on some scandalously dangerous outfits with ease, posing as though she owned the world. Sharon was clicking pics of her, and laughing and falling off the couch when Kria tried to do a hard pose and failed.

"Alright Alright. Enough now. I am running out of time." Sharon exclaimed, looking all serious when she realized four hours had passed.

"Then which one do I choooooose?" Kria squealed, holding on to Sharon's arms.

"Take the blue one for god's sake! The idiot loves blue!" Sharon was getting ticklish as Kria held on to her.

"Okieeee! Done. Final." They all said in unison, and wrapped up.

"Wait. Lemme give you idiots a lift home. Lord knows where you two will fall." Sharon said, and tied her arms in between the two.


	6. Things You Do

Chapter 6: Things you do

* * *

**[A/N: I don't feel like writing tonight, as I am super tired, but then I saw that this story crossed a 100 reviews, and that it was Asma's birthday... So I just had to write. Happy Birthday Asma!]**

* * *

"I am so so sorry." He said into the phone, dying a little inside.

"Thik hai Rey... Itne dukhi mat hoiye..." She cooed to him, feeling helpless.

"Kaise sad naa houn? I am soo sorry Kria.." He repeated, and she only sighed.

"Maine aapse kahaa naa. Aapki koi galti nahi hai." She tried to pacify the sulking hunk at the other end of the phone.

"Are you wearing that dress?" He asked, irked that it all fell apart.

"Haan. I was almost ready." She replied, but in almost an instant realized that it would lead to more sulking from the other side.

"Ugggh.. I am so pissed. Aa raha hun mai wahaan!" He roared.

"Udd ke aaenge kya aap?" She screamed back, and then realized that he would do just that, "Nahi... Rukiye... Bilkul bhi sochna bhi mat! Baithe rahiye apne room mei."

"Dad's copter is here. I can do that, you know..." His voice was weak at being scolded like that.

"No... I don't want you flying Rey... Mausam nahi hai aisa..." She tried to put some sense in the lovelorn fool.

"I had it all planned so beautifully." He was weak again.

"But you cannot plan the weather naa... You aren't Zeus." She cooed again.

"Can you whatsapp me a picture of you? Dressed to kill?" He asked, trying to soothe his heartache.

"Haan.. Rukiye. 5 minute mei bhejti hu..." She said, and cut the call.

He watched his HTC 8x with hope, as if something would pop out of it anytime. Sighing, he opened the social messaging app called Whatsapp, and waited patiently.

Mumbai was half drowning in rains, and all of it had to happen just when they had decided to go on their first date. He could just cry tears of disappointment. He had planned such an amazing night, starting with a place he loved to dance in, then taking her to dinner in his favorite restaurant, and then taking her for a drive and dancing with her on the Queens Necklace in Marine Drive.

But no. The gods just hated him.

He had closed his eyes in disappointment, and just then his phone beeped.

She had sent him three pics back to back. The indigo bodycon dress had cuts in all the right places. Her skin tone completely complimented the dress, and even though she had no makeup on, she looked like a million dollars.

The first picture was of her making a kissing face for him, in the front of the mirror. He smiled so widely watching her do that pose, just for him. He knew she would rather die than publically be affectionate with him, but then, when he sulked; she did such out-of-character stuff for him.

When he opened the next picture, his eyes almost gawked out of their sockets. She was doing a side pose, and the backless dress was doing wonders to her body.

The third one, she had managed to put the mobile somewhere, and taken a pic by making a heart out of her fingers. She looked so sweet, so innocent in that pic, that his entire bad mood vanished in an instant.

He smiled as radiantly as could, and called her up.

"Thank you..." He breathed as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Kisliye?" She asked.

"For doing the things you do..."


	7. Stolen Touches

Chapter 7: Stolen Touches

* * *

**[A/N: Now that Nia has finished reviewing, I can update. The thing is,3rd was my boyfriend's birthday.. Toh I was busy planning and stuff, so didn't find any time to update. I finally found the right thing to write about. And I have already discussed this idea with Vaish.. ]**

* * *

He was itching. Yes, his whole soul was itching uncontrollably.

They had called in Nicole Madam to practice on everyone's ballroom skills. It was one of those decisions that both the dazzlers and weaklings agreed on, and had made the authorities bend to their wishes. Not that it was a wise decision in the least. When they had thought that both the teams would get different practice times, the authorities had one-upped them, and allotted them the same time, unmindful of the cold war between them.

So, now, here they were. Practicing some real strange concoction of Salsa and Samba and Waltz. What did Nicole Madam call it? Broken Waltz... Yeah.

Coming to the point, Rey was dying here. And somehow, he felt that the whole world was gleaming with glee in his plight. He sighed, and looked up to see Vishakha eyeing him weirdly. Yep, it was Vishakha in his arms right now, and he could cry out loud for god's sake.

The stupid venomous music was blasting on full volume, making his heart unbearably painful. There she was, smiling and getting a hold of the steps so graciously in Vicky's arms! For god's sake! Vicky's arms!

What made him die inside every moment was her dress. Or maybe the lack of it. She was wearing this really strange dress, the color of aubergine blocked with emerald green on sides. The thing that irked him was... there was no back at all! He knew he paid for three or four dresses when he had sent her shopping, but he didn't know she had bought such risqué outfits! It looked like something straight out of Sharon's closet. He let out another long sigh, as Vishakha left him to move to another partner, and Sharon comfortably made her way into his arms.

Still so far. He thought.

He continued moving robotically to the music, his heart elsewhere. He looked longingly in her side, she was swaying so effortlessly in Bharat's arms. It was almost ironic. He couldn't help but curse the brute in whose arms she was dancing so beautifully. He turned to look at Sharon, who had just come up after he had dipped her downwards, and couldn't figure out why she had that devil of a smile on her face. She seemed to occupy him more than necessary, even stopping Nicole from changing couple turns. He was frustrated to no extent with Sharon, but could do nothing but smile courteously.

"I know your fake smiles like the back of my hand, Rey." She whispered to him, when she was pressed against him and twirled the next moment, bringing out the worst in Rey.

He took the moment when she was twirling, and watched that sculpted back, smooth as silk, his fingers itched again wanting to touch her, to make her sway on his beats.

"Your face baby. Mind it." Sharon whispered again, and his eyes bulged out with shock. What was she referring to? Had Sharon caught on to something? He looked into her eyes, scared as a dripping cat.

"You had something on your face... That's what I saying.." She removed some flake off of his face, and effortlessly, moved on to her next partner.

Rey receiving the most humongous heart attack of his life, gulped and made his lifeless face turn back color, as Neha danced with him, and smiled in a friendly way. Still, the itching didn't go away.

Within a few minutes, Neha left and she was finally, FINALLY in his arms. He smiled whole-heartedly, and moved his left arm slide on to her back, and she smiled at him in return. As soon as he swayed her slightly, the song came to an end, and Nicole called the practice off.

* * *

**[A/N: I would have finished this much sooner if Deepika didn't deflect me so much with the awesome Nagada song. Maybe Nia is right, I am being cruel to Rey. Ohkay, I'll try to be good to him next time. Happy Navratri Sabko. I love this festival to bits!] **


	8. On Her Tunes

Chapter 8: On her tunes

* * *

**[A/N: So, the festive season is starting in its full bloom, and I can't wait to start shopping. What about you guys? Another issue I would like to address is the likely return of KR in D3. I don't know why, but I am not somewhat as hopeful as you guys are. Yeah, if Shaks returns, then its awesome-sauce, but then, if you remember the group IV which was released when she left, the AD with Palki was pretty pissed about the quitting and all. And Palki... Well, no comments for her. **

**All I am saying is, don't get your hopes up. It'll hurt that much more when they don't get fulfilled. And even if it turns out to be true, you'll be pleasantly surprised. ^_^ ]**

* * *

It had been a tiresome day. But more than that, it had been a gruesome frustrating day. Was it okay for him to feel this way? After all, he was Reyaansh. And Reyaansh, of all people wasn't supposed to feel like this.

So... So deprived.

He hung his head at that notion. He was pretty sure girls slept with his photos clutched to their chests at night. And had him as their wallpaper, screensaver and what not. He was even sure that he could make anyone faint on sight if he smiled on hundred percent powers.

Then, how was it fair to him?

How was it justified, that he didn't even get to touch her whenever he wanted?

How was it normal, that he longed just for a miniscule graze on her body?

No, It just wasn't.

He changed into his night clothes, and flopped down on bed. The rehearsal today had leached out all his strength, and he was in no mood to keep appearances afterwards, so he had made a beeline to home. He wasn't really in the mood of any teasing by Vicky, or any hide and seek with Sharon.

He just wanted to sleep.

*Knock knock*

He was being awakened by the slow and persistent knock on his door, and he groaned. He didn't wanna be awake right now! With slow and heavy steps, he dragged his ass over to the door, and not wanting to open up, shot at whomever it was.

"Who is IT!"

He heard a faint throat clearing, and like something clicked inside him, he opened the door in a jiffy.

She was standing there, at lord knows what time, on his bedroom door.

He noticed that her eyes were glued to the ground, refusing to see his face. For a moment, he contemplated whether inviting her in was a bad idea or a very bad idea. It was... He looked at the opposite direction where the wall clock hung in his room... It was 11.45 in the night. She was here. She was wearing the dress she had been wearing in the rehearsal today in college. She had a pretty beige jacket on, and seemed to be hugging it tighter to herself to hide her nerves. He was amused at the fact that she had gathered the guts to come to him this late at night.

He thought he was rash and brainless when it came to her... What was the reason for this kind of behavior from her? Surely she wasn't as head over heels in love with him as he was for her... That line of thinking would be insane, he chided himself.

He gulped to ward off the headache that was mounting as he had abruptly broken sleep, and sighed a great amount of air from his lungs. What was he supposed to do with her?

Yet, she wasn't uttering a word, just shifting her weight from one foot to another, and searching the floor for the Kohinoor diamond or something.

If he let her in, it would be a herculean task to control himself. If he didn't let her in, she would be heartbroken.

His head ached some more, and groaning, he made his way to his bed again and flopped down.

He wasn't facing her, and laying down, for once he wished she would disappear already.

"Aap? Aap andar bhi nahi bulaayenge?" Her squeaky voice came from the door.

"Nahi." He said into the pillow, his voice muffled by it.

"Kyun? Kyun nahi bulaayenge?" She asked, taking subconscious two steps inside.

"Kyunki mai thakk gaya hu." He said into the pillow again.

"Kyaa?" She was genuinely confused now.

"Mai tumhe bulaate bulaate thakk gaya hu. Mat aao ab." He said, and closed his eyes, already regretting his frustrated words.

He felt soft digits coursing through his hair, so lovingly that he sighed with bliss.

He couldn't take it anymore, and moved his head into her lap, curling his hands around her waist, still not facing her.

"Kab tak tumhe bulaane ki zarurat padhti rahegi Kria?" He said, a strange sadness within him.

"Bas. Iss baar toh aapne nahi bulaaya tha naa." She chimed, "Mai apne aap aayi."

"Pehle aisa karne mei kyaa jaa raha tha tumhara." He said, now finally looking into her eyes.

Her hands had frozen at the intensity his eyes were shining with. They held so much longing, that she considered herself a criminal within that moment to deny him of this relationship.

She leaned in, and closed her eyes, and timidly touched his lips with hers.

"I came now. That's all that is important. Now, Dance with me, Rey." She breathed and he took her in his arms.


	9. Black Satin

Chapter 9: Black Satin

* * *

**[A/N: I don't even know till when I am supposed to write this series. This is a short series. Why is it going beyond 9 chapters? O_o Plus, I know the rating, so I promised no mature content... This is just a little tease I guess, coz Vaish and me are such sadists when it comes to Reyaansh Singhania.]**

* * *

Silk... Yes, as smooth as the silkiest silk. He was so sure of it, he could feel his fingers itching to touch. It wasn't always that he would allow him to graze her skin so leisurely and at times, that was all that he wanted to do.

Gold, Pure liquid gold... That was what her sheen was. He was so mesmerized by that beautiful skin of hers, he really didn't want anyone else to see it. But then, he wouldn't mind the show himself. It was an amazing, unearthly show after all.

Chocolate, the darkest of them all, completely molten... He was sure he looked like a mentally challenged person at times, gawking into those orbs of hers for hours. It wasn't his fault actually... Anyone could get lost in that uncharacteristic depth she had. Uncharacteristic, because as he knew by experience, brown eyes weren't ever deep... They usually lay on flat, not attracting any sort of attention. But hers... hers were a mystery he would unravel with all the time in the world.

Pearls, the purest of them... Her smile had made him remember the Seychelles trips he had taken as a kid, searching for pearls like a fool in the sea. Now, it was her smile he longed for, and every time he got it, he got that serene feeling back inside him, when he had found his first pearl.

He sighed, longingly, and looked at her. She was clad in black... that treacherous satiny black that shone so shamelessly when light fell on it from certain angles. It made his heart and body ache mindlessly. He was still trying to not move, sitting quietly, waiting for her to bestow her attention on him.

It wasn't as if there was somebody around them, they were in the fire exit. It was just that she had some god-forsaken work to do, and was doing it with her legs sprawled on the stairs, and her devilish black dress rode up to her upper thighs. Ohh, how the gods hated him!

He let his imagination bounce around, as there was no way it would actually happen. But that really didn't make it all easier. He still had to calm his reactions, or else she would start asking questions pretty soon.

Ohh, to hell with it. She wasn't even watching in his direction. She was drowning in work. So, he could drown in his fantasies for sure.

He gulped loudly, and to his surprise, she turned her head and saw him. Her gaze was calculative, as if trying to soak in what he was thinking.

He found himself sinking in those dark chocolate orbs again, and felt his jeans getting more uncomfortable by the moment.

She stretched out her never ending legs, and without paying any heed to how much of dangerous flesh was being exposed in that moment, she moved towards him.

"What are you thinking, Reyaansh?" She purred slowly, rolling her tongue at his name. His glazed eyes were enough of a tell about where his mind was at the moment, but she gave new meanings to an arousal by that tone of hers.

He felt awkward, his hands fidgeting within themselves, wanting to explore her. He instead tried raking them in between strands of his own hair, and pushed his eyes to see somewhere else... anywhere but her.

But she had different plans it seemed.

"You are not looking at me." She pouted, and came into his field of vision again, but this time, he could almost feel her.

_Feel?_

Wait, what?

He looked into her eyes again, but the proximity struck him. She was mounted atop him, and the legs he had wanted to nibble down, were now grazing his jeans. He cursed himself for sitting in such an open position, that she was so easily attacking him.

His hands had lost all control it seemed, cause they had gone and touched that silken honey smooth flesh of hers. He was rubbing his calloused fingers on her thighs, eliciting goosebumps on her skin. She seemed to not mind that action of hers, as she moved on him a little more, coming in full contact with his pulsating organ.

He felt his fingers roaming inside her dress, searching for more flesh to explore... for more flesh to feast on...

Finally, he found her core, and caressed her, eliciting a throaty moan out of her.

"Oh, Reyaaaaaansh..." She breathed near his ear.

* * *

And that's what woke him up. He sighed, exasperated that it had happened again, and stared blankly at his Satin Black sheets, which were a color lighter than they were when he got into bed. He checked his clock to see that it was almost time to wake up now. He would have to clean up, he thought embarrassed.

_Ohh, How the gods hate me._ Was his last thought before he went in the bathroom to clean himself.

**[A/N: Insert Evil Laugh Here.]**


End file.
